Bloof of love Oneshot 1
by Amazona Verde
Summary: La historia de como Sasuke y Naruto terminaron juntos antes de Blood of love... lemon SasuxNaru


One-shot 1:Un sentimiento escrito en el pasado

-no seas estúpido Sasuke!- la voz de Naruto sonaba furiosa, muy diferente a la infantil que acostumbraba emplear- no ves que solo haces lo que él quería desde un principio?-Naruto tomo al vengador del cuello-despierta de una vez cobarde! Tu padres... tu clan... ellos no hubieran querido que terminaras de esta manera... no dejes que el sello te consuma Sasuke!

-como puedes saberlo tú? Desde un principio estuviste solo... ¿qué hubieran deseado mis padres? ¡eso jamás lo podré averiguar! Y sabes porque? ¡porque estas muertos!

-baka...-Naruto lo soltó por completo, agachando la mirada, no queriendo mostrar las lágrimas que en vano intentaba contener-todo ese dolor es porque los amabas... al verte Sasuke-el ojiazul lo miro suplicante-se lo maravillosa que fue tu familia... y ellos hubieran deseado que lucharas para proteger a las personas que son importantes para ti

-no tengo ninguna persona especial que proteger-el Uchiha ladeo su rostro, con la vista perdida

-tu eres una persona especial para mi...

Sasuke levanto atónito la mirada, observando un rostro amable y lleno de comprensión

(cambio de escena)

-Naruto!-Sasuke quedo sentado en la cama, con los ojos perdidos en la oscuridad, intentando dar forma a los movimientos ondulantes de las sombras

-otra vez ese recuerdo...-el peliazul volvió a recostarse, girando su cabeza hacia el tocador, donde se encontraba una foto de él con el ahora tractivo rubio-Naruto...-sonrió un poco al ver la imagen, donde el kitsune jalaba sus mejillas en un intento de que saliera sonriendo-baka...

(cambio de escena)

-Sasuke!

El Uchiha suspiro internamente al escuchar la voz de su compañera

-Sakura? que haces levantada tan temprano?

-bueno...-Sakura lo miraba sonrojada, impreso el nerviosismo en cada gesto de su cuerpo-salí al balcón y te vi en la calle.. y pensé en venir a saludarte... Sasuke yo...

-no te hubieras molestado-el vengador la corto, tomando de nuevo su camino

-Sasuke-kun! Vayamos hoy al lago Yorokobi namida...

-no me interesa-

Sakura bajo la vista al suelo, apesadumbrada- que le diré ahora a Naruto?...-la muchacha no percibió el repentino silencio de pasos

-quienes irán al lago?-pregunto en tono desinteresado el dueño del sharingan, viéndola de reojo

-fue idea de Naruto!-exclamo la pelirrosa-quería que nuestro equipo se reuniera... por los viejos tiempos... creo que también invito a Kakashi-sensei

-mph...-Sasuke comenzó a caminar de nuevo-ahí estaré

La Haruno se quedo de pie por unos momentos, brincando de alegría al segundo siguiente

-esta será mi oportunidad de conquistarte Sasuke-kun!

(cambio de escena)

-déjenme en paz! Que demonios les pasa!-Naruto brinco al tejado mas cercano, escapando de sus perseguidoras-están locas!

-neh Naruto... muchos chicos morirían de envidia...-Iruka dio un suave golpe a la cabeza rubia, riendo un poco ante el puchero del ojiazul-eres atractivo baka, por eso atraes tanto la atención...

-tu también eres guapo sensei-murmuro el morenito distraído-y no veo que un grupo de chicas te estén persiguiendo

-es porque ya pasaron mis años de gloria Naruto-comentó entre risas Iruka

-no se menosprecie... Iruka-sensei...

De la nada, el jounnin de pelo grisáceo apareció ante ellos, con un ojito expresando felicidad

-Kakashi-sensei? O.O...al suelo Iruka! Es una trampa!-el ojiazul se echo hacia atrás, dispuesto a atacar

-a que te refie...-Kakashi apenas esquivo el golpe dirigido a su rostro-baka... que te sucede?

-Kakashi sensei jamás estaría despierto a esta hora!-Naruto señalo al hombre mayor

-acabo de llegar de mi ultima misión...-el rubio sudo una gotita-a propósito... ira usted al lago Namida Iruka-sensei?-Hatake observaba atento al joven maestro, poniéndolo un tanto nervioso

-al lago Namida?-Iruka observo confuso al portador del Kyuubi

-se me ocurrió hacer una pequeña comida donde nos juntáramos el equipo 7... ¡tu también estas invitado! Fuiste nuestro maestro por mucho tiempo

-ah.. en ese caso...-Iruka tomo su barbilla, meditando un poco-claro!-el moreno sonrió encantadoramente, haciendo sonreír de alegría al menor... sin darse cuenta del efecto producido en el jounnin

-tienes que llevar traje de baño...-comento Kakashi

-es cierto! Tal vez nos demos un baño en el lago!

-mm...-Iruka se sonrojo un poco, odiaba enseñar su cuerpo en publico -no estoy muy seguro...

-anda sensei!-Naruto lo miro con ojitos lastimeros-si no vas solo tendré al molesto de Sasuke... ¬¬

-Esta bien Naruto, iré para no dejarte solo con Sasuke-el moreno sonrió forzadamente, había visto la mirada que le dirigía el Uchiha a su estudiante favorito... deseaba que todo saliera bien

(cambio de escena)

-teme! (maldito) vas a pagar por esto!-Naruto salía del agua indignado, mirando acusadoramente hacia Sasuke- no tenias porque haberme aventado al agua!

-dobe quejoso-el chico pálido le sonrió con altanería, sumergiéndose al lago en un elegante clavado

-baka! Si crees que porque eres tan guay me voy a dejar estas muy equivocado!

El Uchiha rió internamente, era tan fácil atraer la atención del ojiazul...

(cambio de escena)

Kakashi observaba la arboleda cercana al lago, donde Iruka se cambiaba para ponerse el bañador

Hatake no pudo evitar que su imaginación volara, con imágenes sumamente eróticas del chunnin en diferentes modelos de truzas y boxers...un pequeño hilillo de sangre comenzó a emanar de su nariz

Sasuke por otro lado, no despegaba su vista de la aniñada y sensual figura que conformaba Naruto, el cual se encontraba molestando divertido a la Haruno

-ese te queda muy bien Iruka-sensei!-grito el rubio, dando su aprobación a un bañador azul marino

La prenda en cuestión parecía una segunda piel, cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos, sin dejar nada a la imaginación, mostrando una piel morena y suave con pequeños cortes por doquier, dando una apariencia salvaje, que contrastaba con el rostro tímido y sonrojado

-Kakashi-sensei...-Iruka llamo al susodicho, pidiéndole ayuda para comenzar el almuerzo-páceme las servilletas y las bebidas

-bebidas?...-el jounnin tenia la mirada perdida

-si...-Iruka parpadeo confundido por el extraño comportamiento del otro hombre-los zumos, refrescos... ¡ah si! y la leche...

Imaginación de Kakashi (me encantan estas partes de alucine de los personajes XD):

-Kakashi-sensei...ahhhh...-el moreno se acercaba un poco a él, con los labios humedecidos-deme las servilletas...-Iruka tomo una servilleta, mordiendo la esquina seductoramente-onegai...Kakashi sensei... también quiero las bebidas...

-bebidas?...-porque demonios su cuerpo no reaccionaba y se lanzaba sobre el apetecible tigreño?

-me refiero a los zumos...-el mas joven acaricio con sus dedos suavemente los labios del peligris-los refrescos...-los delgados dedos delinearon los carnosos labios de su dueño-ahh...si...-Iruka lamió con perversión la palma de su mano-y la leche... ¿puede ayudarme... Kakashi-sensei?...

(fin de la fantasía)

-en un momento vengo!-

Iruka observo pasmado como su amigo salía corriendo hacia el bosque, con el cuerpo doblado y las manos un poco mas abajo del estomago

-debió haber comido algo malo por la noche-razonaron ingenuamente el ojiazul y su sensei

-mps.. bakas...-murmuro Sasuke por lo bajo, sabiendo la verdadera razón y preguntándose seriamente si tanto tiempo pasado con el copia-ninja no habría sido la razón de tener esos sueños y pensamientos tan "poco morales" con el rubio...

-la tarde ha pasado muy amena-comento Iruka, sonriendo tiernamente hacia Naruto, viendo lo lleno que estaba después de tanto comer-ya esta anocheciendo... tengo que irme, mañana tengo clases

-aun sigo algo cansado de la misión, creo que lo acompañare parte del camino Iruka-sensei-sonrió Kakashi, aprovechando la oportunidad de estar a solas con su moreno

-yo me quedare otro rato!-exclamo Naruto, quitándose de nueva cuenta la chaqueta

-mmm...me quedare con el baka, no tengo nada que hacer...-el peliazul miro hacia los árboles, no queriendo encontrar los ojos de su pervertido maestro

-yo también me quedare!-grito Sakura, emocionada por estar a solas con el Uchiha

-neh Sakura...-Kakashi sonrió forzadamente-tu madre me pidió que te escoltara hasta tu casa-mintió el Hatake-..._lo que hago por mis queridos alumnos... snif...Iruka-sensei!_

-oh... ya no soy una niña!-rabio la pelirrosa, despidiéndose bruscamente de los chicos

-neh Sasuke! Al fin solos tu y yo!-Naruto lo miro fijamente

-a que te refieres dobe?-el dueño del sharingan aprecio como el protagonista de sus momentos mas excitantes se acercaba lentamente hacia él...

SPLASH!

-je! Creías que me quedaría de brazos cruzados?-Naruto observaba a su rival, sentado en la orilla del lago, totalmente empapado

-uzurantokachi...-Sasuke se acerco al rubio, siendo esquivado con agilidad

Naruto nado hacia el centro del lago, sacando la lengua en dirección al pálido chico

-¬¬...esto es guerra

Con risas de parte del moreno y gruñidos del peliazul, comenzaron a perseguirse en el agua

-no me va s atrapar Sasuke-baka!-grito Naruto, parado en la superficie del agua con ayuda de su chakra, hizo un giro mortal tirándose sobre el moreno de manera juguetona

Sasuke camino hacia la orilla como pudo con el ojiazul a cuestas, que lo "acariciaba" por todas partes

-deja de hacer eso dobe...-murmuro Sasuke, jadeando un poco ante el incitante contacto

-Sasuke...-el morenito tiro al suelo a su amigo, subiendo a sus caderas en pocos segundos

-que haces Naruto?-el vengador temblaba un poco debido a la excitación

Los ojos azules le dirigieron una mirada llena de curiosidad

-ahh...-Sasuke suspiro quedito al sentir como su camisa era arrebatada lentamente de su cuerpo, recibiendo caricias de las pequeñas manos

-neh Sasuke...-Naruto acerco su cara a la de su mejor amigo, que estaba sumamente sonrojado debido a todos los pensamientos degenerados que circulaban por su mente-por mas que lo intento tu no tienes cosquillas...

La excitación murió de golpe, haciendo que el Uchiha ocultara su mirada

-me hacías cosquillas?...

-pues claro!-el ojiazul apoyo sus manos en el pecho blanquecino, juntando sus cuerpos en una caricia casi indecorosa-que otra cosa podría haber estado haciendo?-una mueca zorruna apareció en su cara, llena de inocencia y confusión

-algo como esto quizás?-el menor de los Uchiha empujo hacia delante su cuerpo, quedando entre las piernas del moreno, respirando entrecortadamente

-que... que haces?-Naruto puso sus brazos delante de su pecho, en un inconsciente acto de protección

-tu... me gustas Naruto...-declaro Sasuke un poco mosqueado, lo que había empezado como un incitante momento, terminaba en una pobre declaración

-que yo te gusto? O.O.. esta bien! Salgan todos! Donde esta la cámara Udon!...

-baka-el pálido ninja tomo las muñecas del portador del Kyuubi, viéndolo con posesividad-crees que esto es una broma?-el Uchiha tomo los labios que temblaban nerviosamente, saboreándolos -sabes a ramen-comento sonriendo, queriendo calmar un poco la tormenta que vendría...

-acaso Itachi te dejo caer de niño! No se me haría extraño.. ¿qué bakeses estas diciendo!-Naruto gritaba a todo pulmón, removiéndose debajo del otro

-que tu me gustas-volvió a repetir Sasuke, con voz cansina

-pues tú a mí no!-respondió el ojiazul

-y porque no?-Sasuke levanto una ceja exigente de respuestas-acaso te gusta otra persona?-pregunto con voz mas grave, notándose gran cantidad de celos en cada palabra

-no...-el Uchiha suspiro aliviado-demo... tengo miedo de que nuestra amistad se rompa Sasuke...-Naruto lo miro con seriedad-prefiero ser tu amigo y tenerte por siempre a mi lado...

-jamás te voy a dejar Naruto!-exclamo con seguridad el peliazul, mirándolo a los ojos-te amo... y quiero que seas mi pareja

El rubio asintió avergonzado, sonrojado de pies a cabeza

-quítate de encima Sasuke...

-y si no quiero?

-QUE TE QUITES BAKA!

-_ese es el usurantokachi que yo conozco_

(cambio de escena)

-mira Sasuke!-Naruto señalo un pequeño copo de nieve que caía del cielo directamente hacia su nariz, riendo al sentirlo contra su piel

El Uchiha miraba maravillado lo hermoso que era su novio, vestía un abrigo azul marino que contrastaba con sus ojos, sus manitas enfundadas en unos guantes negros... y esa sincera sonrisa dirigida solo hacia él

-vayamos a mi casa-murmuro Sasuke en el oído del zorrito, lamiendo seductoramente su lóbulo, abrazándolo protectoramente

-porque?- Naruto se safo del abrazo, mirándolo con recelo-eres un pervertido... siempre que vamos a tu casa me intentas meter mano

El dueño del sharingan sudo una gotita, ¿es que acaso el rubio no tenia hormonas?

-quisiera estar contigo frente a la chimenea... tengo chocolate caliente... podemos ver un poco de televisión...

Naruto sonrió un poco avergonzado de su anterior comentario, así que se abrazo al cuello de Sasuke por la espalda, quedando a algunos centímetros del suelo

-gomen...-el ojiazul apoyo su cabeza en la ancha espalda

-no te preocupes uzurantokachi, el que no te vaya a meter mano no significa que no tenga ganas...

-pervertido!

(cambio de escena)

-y entonces Lee me gritó -¿como puedes decir eso de Gai-sensei!- y yo le dije...

-tu chocolate esta listo...-interrumpió Sasuke el "interesante" monologo, dándole una taza con un zorrito dibujado

-gracias!-Naruto tomo asiento frente a la chimenea, en posición india, colocando la tacita entre sus piernas-neh! Esta muy rico!

Unos pequeños bigotes de espuma quedaron sobre los labios del ojiazul

-dobe... estas sucio-con suavidad, Sasuke acerco su rostro al del chico rubio, limpiando con su lengua la espuma

-Sasuke! No hagas eso! Me da pena-gritó Naruto, alejándose un poco del otro chico, totalmente sonrojado

-Naruto...-Sasuke tomo asiento frente a él- quisiera aclarar algo...

-mm?

-porque no deseas tener relaciones conmigo?-los ojos negros acorralaron a las iris azules-no me encuentras deseable?-murmuro bajito el Uchiha

-CLARO QUE TE ENCUENTRO DESEABLE!- Naruto se sonrojo ante la sonrisa provocativa del otro-es solo que yo... que yo...bueno no tengo mucha experiencia...

-eres virgen-Sasuke suspiro-era solo eso? Es mas que obvio...

-duele?-la pregunta que tanto temía pronunciar el morenito

Sasuke le sonrió dulcemente ¿había algo mas lindo y sexy que la voz de Naruto en esas circunstancias?

-la primera vez un poco...-el vengador tomo la barbilla del moreno-pero yo haré que sea muy placentero... nunca lo olvidarás

Con lentitud, el peliazul recostó el esbelto cuerpecito sobre la alfombra, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello

Quito la pijama que le había prestado para que estuviera mas cómodo... esas ropas que le quedaban unas tallas mas grandes le hacían ver mucho mas apetecible

-Sasuke-teme! Que vas a hacer!-Naruto tumbo a su pareja hacia atrás con cara molesta, subiéndose de nueva cuenta su ropa interior

-baka... "_por kami... cuanto mas se me resiste mas cachondo me pongo_" para hacerlo necesitas estar desnudo

-eso ya lo se! No soy idota!-el rubio volteo el rostro indignado-además, todavía te veo con mucha ropa...

-eso se puede arreglar-con rapidez, el Uchiha se quito la ropa, enseñando sin pudor su bien formado cuerpo-ahora me dejaras...que tienes?-Sasuke sonrió con burla por la cara de sorpresa del otro

-etto...-Naruto observaba fijamente el miembro de su pareja, pasando saliva con dificultad- creo que es hora de irme jajajaja-Naruto se agarro su nuca nerviosamente-tengo que preparar varias cosas para la misión de mañana ya sabes...-el morenito le dio la espalda, comenzando a buscar sus ropas

-neh... no seas miedoso-el rubio sintió como era abrazado por la espalda, apreciando la erección del pelinegro en su trasero-seré cuidadoso...-Sasuke comenzó a lamer la parte trasera de su oreja, causándole escalofríos-tu solo disfruta...-con maestría, una de sus manos acariciaba la suave y morena piel del pecho, y la otra se colaba sensualmente en los boxes naranjas

El portador del Kyuubi apreció como le temblaban las piernas ante las atrevidas caricias, gimiendo quedamente en el oído del Uchiha

Sasuke sintió una corriente de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo ante el inocente y sensual gemidito, era hora de dar el siguiente paso

Volviendo a recostar al kitsune, el ojinegro quito lo que quedaba de ropa, sintiendo un pequeño chorrito de sangre correrle por la cara ante la visión

Naruto tenia el rostro desviado hacia su derecha debido a la vergüenza, con sus ojitos entrecerrados y las mejillas rojas por la excitación... completando el cuadro las piernas torneadas estaban ligeramente abiertas, llamándole a gritos para que se posesionara entre ellas

El vengador acaricio sutilmente las caderas del rubio, mirando con lujuria el cuerpo delgado y bien formado

-neh Naruto... eres sexy...

-Sasuke-teme! Pervertido de.. ahhhhh!-el ojiazul olvidando su recato giro su cabeza cabreado, viendo en ese instante como el Uchiha cubría su miembro con los labios-Sasuke... puede estar sucio...ahhhhhhhh...-las protestas del kitsune eran acalladas por los expertos movimientos del pelinegro

-te gusta no?-Naruto asintió sonrojado-entonces no te quejes

-que amable eres ¬/¬

-gime para mi Naru-chan...-murmuro roncamente Sasuke, viéndolo con pura lujuria

-que dices? O/O demo... ahhhhh! Por kami!-la lengua de Sasuke lamía el glande del moreno, turnándose con pequeñas caricias a los testículos-Sasuke-ecchi! Ahhhhh...-grito Naruto, sonrojándose cada vez mas

El pelinegro aumento un poco el ritmo, provocando al rubio para que terminara

En pocos segundos Naruto quedo recostado sobre la alfombra, jadeando y gimiendo entrecortadamente

-ahora es mi turno...-Sasuke cargo el cuerpo debilitado del rubio hacia la cama de su habitación, sentándolo en la orilla de esta

-Sasuke...-Naruto estaba nuevamente sonrojado, observando como su compañero se arrodillaba entre sus piernas-ahhh...ahhh...-el ojiazul comenzó a gemir ante el suave y delicioso movimiento en su entrada, instintivamente abrió un poco mas las rodillas, dejando lugar al cuerpo de su amante

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lubricado, Sasuke inicio a prepararlo con uno de sus dedos, escuchando los dulces sonidos que salían de sus labios

-Naruto... eres tan deseable...-con lentitud, el Uchiha lamió una de las morenas mejillas, pasando a besar al rubio, acallando un quejido provocado por la intrusión de su tercer dedo

Sasuke se levanto un poco, acomodando las caderas del kitsune

-Sasuke... me va a doler...-Naruto apretó los brazos del vengador, nervioso

-shhhhh... seré delicado...

-pero la tienes enorme!-discutió el rubio, con ojos asustados y los mofletes hinchados debido al enfado

Sasuke sonrió discretamente, había notado la entrada del rubio demasiado estrecha... tomando en cuenta "su buen equipo" seria un momento muy placentero

-baka... vas a ver como lo agradeces muy pronto ¬¬

Antes de que el ojiazul volviera a protestar tan encantadoramente, la punta del miembro del pelinegro penetro la virgen entrada, conteniéndose de embestirlo salvajemente ante la deliciosa sensación

Ante los ruiditos de dolor emitidos por la lenta penetración, Sasuke entro de un solo empuje, ocasionando un chillido del rubio

-baka!-Naruto tenia las uñas encajadas en la espalda del Uchiha-ahhhh... esto duele mucho!-una pequeña lagrimita callo por la bronceada piel, siendo lamida por el pelinegro

-gomen... pero era mejor así...eres delicioso-con una sonrisa pervertida comenzó a moverse lentamente, resistiendo el no penetrarlo como poseso

-duele! Quítate de encima!-exclamaba Naruto, sin ningún éxito, ya que Sasuke lo mantenía contra la cama para que no escapara-estas abusando de mi Uchiha! Y espera a que yo...-Naruto callo repentinamente, atrayendo la atención de Sasuke-ahhhhhhh Sasuke! Golpea de nuevo "eso"!

Sasuke comprendió, dando un profunda embestida toco el punto de máximo placer del rubio, ocasionado un grito muy excitante

-motto...ahh...Sa...Sasuke...-Naruto tenia un pequeño hilillo de baba ocasionado por el placer, sus ojos azules miraban apasionadamente a su pareja

Sasuke jamás había visto esa mirada tan lujuriosa, con fuerza agarro las delgadas caderas, comenzando a penetrar rápidamente

-ahhh...ahhh...-Naruto enredo sus piernas en la ancha cintura , acercando lo mas posible su cuerpo-dale mas fuerte!

Cumpliendo el pedido de su inexperto compañero, el ojinegro utilizo mas velocidad y fuerza en las embestidas, provocando que el cuerpecito del moreno pegara contra la cama una y otra vez, el único sonido que apreciaba el Uchiha era su pelvis penetrando la estrecha entrada, con los jadeos excitados del ojiazul de fondo

Naruto sintió lagrimas de placer resbalando por sus mejillas, considerando que el final estaba cerca

-Sasuke!-Naruto cerro los ojos ante el maravilloso placer que experimentaba, apretado sin piedad en un acto instintivo, el miembro que lo embestía

-Naruto!-Sasuke exploto en un poderoso orgasmo, llenado por completo la cavidad del moreno...no noto como sus ojos adquirían el tono rojizo del sharingan...

-Sasuke...-Naruto miraba apenado a su novio, sonrojándose ante el intimo contacto en cual se encontraban

-neh Naru-chan...-Sasuke lamió la orejita del zorrito-listo para otra ronda?

-que! ni hablar! Me duele todo el cuerpo y tengo sueño-Naruto cruzo sus brazos, haciendo un gracioso mohín de disgusto

-dale mas fuerte Sasuke!-imito el vengador, observando como el ojiazul se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza-me gusta que me hables sucio al oído Naruto...-Sasuke sonrió seductoramente

-ecchi!-sin medir consecuencias, Naruto golpeo en pleno rostro al Uchiha, dejándolo en estado semiinconsciente

-Sasuke? O.O

-.

(cambio de escena)

_-Sasuke..._

_El pálido muchacho abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo un poco de frío, sudo una gotita al observar como estaba totalmente desnudo, apresado de manos y pies a una gran cama, sus cadenas eran pequeños pergaminos imposibles de romper sin hacer algún sello_

_-Naruto?-el ojinegro observaba la mueca zorruna del rubio-que hago aquí? Atado... y desnudo?_

_-quiero cabalgar sobre ti...-murmuro el kitsune cerca de su oído, haciéndolo estremecer-pero antes...-con movimientos insinuantes fue quitando cada prenda de su cuerpo, simulando las manos de un amante tocar su cuerpo-quiero ponerte cachondo_

_-estas haciendo un muy buen trabajo-alabo Sasuke, con un pequeño hilillo de sangre resbalando por su nariz_

_-neh Sasu-chan... ¿te gusta que te hable sucio al oído verdad?-Naruto se acerco a su lóbulo, mordiéndolo suavemente-quieres jugar al balero conmigo? (ahhhhh! Me desmayo... ok, el que no sepa que es un balero... errr... es un juguetito en el que un pequeño barrilito intenta entrar en un palito... dios eso tiene demasiado albur ¬¬)_

_-SI!-Sasuke gimió fuertemente ante las palabras de su pareja, sintiendo como su temperatura subía al escuchar esa palabras de alguien tan inocente y puro _

_-pero primero quiero mi postre...-Naruto puso un dedito sobre su labio, con indecisión-fresas?-con suavidad, el rubio lamió una de las tetillas del Uchiha_

_-por kami... -el ojinegro sentía una poderosa erección, que reaccionaba ante cualquier roce_

_-neh... pero esto se ve mas apetitoso...-Naruto dio una lenta lamida al erecto miembro, descontrolando por completo a su compañero_

_-metela toda Naruto! chupamela!_

-que estas diciendo!

Sasuke abrió sus ojos respirando agitadamente, observando el sonrojado rostro del rubio

-fue... un sueño... T.T?

-QUE ESTASBAS SOÑANDO PERVERTIDO!-Naruto lo señalo con un dedo acusador, parado sobre la cama

-que me dabas la mejor mamada de mi vida...-dijo Sasuke mecánicamente, viendo soñadoramente la pared

-que? O/o-murmuro el rubio con voz baja, sintiendo todos los colores pasando por su cara

-pero no es justo-Sasuke devolvió la mirada acusadora hacia el rubio-después ibas a cabalgar sobre mi y me despertaste!

-y tienes el descaro de decírmelo en la cara?-Naruto lo agarro del cuello de la pijama, mirándolo con pequeñas llamitas en los ojos-no permitiré que me hagas cosas pervertidas! Nisiquiera en tus sueños!

-ja! Y como piensas hacer eso?-Sasuke se cruzo de brazos

-pues... me vendré a vivir contigo-respondió Naruto, desviando su mirada hacia el interesante techo

Sasuke sonrió un poco, abrazando el pequeño cuerpo que apenas horas atrás acababa de poseer

-Naru-chan... y si hacemos nuestros sueños realidad?-murmuro tierna y cariñosamente el Uchiha en el oído del ojiazul

-yo ya hice el mío realidad-Naruto se recargo contra el fuerte y varonil pecho-que chorradas estoy diciendo verdad?-pregunto el moreno a su pareja, avergonzado de decir cosas tan melosas

-Ie...-Sasuke lo estrecho mas contra él-porque no hacemos mi mas reciente sueño realidad?-el Uchiha comenzó a acariciar la suave piel bronceada, siendo empujado hacia atrás por un enojado rubio

El empuje hizo que Sasuke cayera de su cama, jalando al kitsune consigo

Después de jugar y darse una que otra caricia, el rubio observo curioso un pequeño juguete debajo de la cama

-neh Sasuke...-

El aludido volteo ante el llamado, encontrando un pequeño objeto en la mano de Naruto

-jugamos un rato al balero? Sasuke! Que te pasa!

Sasuke se había desmayado debido a un fuerte hemorragia nasal

(cambio de escena)

-y mira esa Sasuke! Y esa otra!

-las estoy viendo baka ¬¬-

Sasuke había llevado a Naruto hacia un claro del bosque, la noche estaba despejada y era un buen momento para contemplar las estrellas

-yo nunca... había podido ver las estrellas con tanta libertad-murmuro el rubio, tomando un tono triste en su voz

-porque?-Sasuke apretó su puño, odiaba las historias de Naruto, el hecho de que el rubio le tuviera la suficiente confianza para contarle sus mas desagradables momentos le halagaba, pero cada día odiaba mas a la villa de Konoha... ¿cómo pudieron haber sido tan crueles con un ángel como lo era el rubio?

-la gente murmuraba que me volvería loco si miraba la luna o las estrellas... yo no lo entendí hasta hace poco...me gritaban o me pegaban con piedras para que bajara del tejado donde observaba el cielo...y todo por ser un monstruo...

Naruto dio un respingo al sentir como el peliazul entrelazaba sus dedos con su mano

-esa gente... tenia miedo de que desplegaras tu alas uzurantokachi-le dijo Sasuke, rascándose la nariz para no verlo a la cara

Naruto sonrió ante el tierno cumplido, observando de nuevo el manto negro con brillos plateados

-mira! Eso parece un tazón de ramen gigante!-exclamo Naruto juguetonamente, mucho mas animado

-existen un sin fin de constelaciones... y tenias que hallar una con forma de tazón de ramen? ¬¬

-gomen U.U...neh…Sasuke…

-mm?

-verdad… que estos momentos serán eternos?

-claro que si baka-le respondió el Uchiha con una sonrisa, acostado junto a él, con una paz infinita inundando su corazón... una espeluznante sombra cubrió sus ojos por un momento-_solo existe algo que me detiene para estar a tu lado..._-Sasuke observo al rostro adormilado de su pareja-_te matare.. y podré ser feliz...-_en la oscuridad del cielo aparecieron unos peligrosos y asesinos ojos rojos-_gracias a Naruto... podré derrotarte_-su sharingan había cambiado a uno idéntico al de su hermano

THE END

Mujajajaja tal vez no era el final que se esperaban... pero me gusto como quedo XD, soy una pervertida... en fin, quien no lo es con esos dos como protagonistas? Esto sucede antes de Blood of love, ¿qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews! así sabré si quieren que siga haciendo estos apartados de la historia ¡hasta la próxima! .


End file.
